Jessie: Tales of Sexual Encounters
by xboxman1212
Summary: A compilation of sex scenes between the characters of Jessie (And possibly the characters of Frozen) NOTE: The story will contain multiple kinds of smut...Straight, Lesbian, Bestiality, and Futa-on-Female


"Just go!" Emma yelled at her little brother, Luke. "I'm too sick to go to school today."

"Sure you are," Luke replied "You're sick the one day Bertram's on vacation and Jessie has to go to Texas to bond with her new family."

"Yes, now go!"

The elevator door slowly closed in front of Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. Emma waited until the elevator door closed before running up to her room. She closed the door and jumped onto her bed.

"I can't believe they bought that!" She said with a lustful smile on her face. "I can finally try my new dildo all day without fear of anyone catching me."

She opened up her drawer and pulled out a box that was roughly 6 inches long. She tore into the box and pulled out a dildo that was shaped like a pink penis. She put the dildo into her mouth, moving it back and forth as she stripped out of her blue cloud pajama shirt.

She never slept in a bra or panties because her pajamas already covered her whole body. Emma took the dildo out of her mouth and looked at the toy glisten in the light of her room. She rubbed the plastic toy on her hard nipples and between her B-cup breasts.

Emma couldn't wait to get this toy inside of her, but she did like to tease herself even a little bit. Without taking off her matching short shorts, she rubbed the dildo where her opening should have been. Her shorts became even wetter than before, being drenched in her saliva and her essence.

Emma couldn't wait any longer. She pulled her shorts off and spread her legs; lining the 6 inch toy with her sweet pussy, which was wet with her juices.

She plunged the toy deep into her entrance, moaning at the feeling of such a big toy going into her so suddenly. Emma moved the toy back and forth, moaning loudly as the dildo made her fall deeper and deeper into pure ecstasy.

Emma began to move in unison with the toy, making it feel as though that the toy was banging her harder than it already was.

"Oh!" She continued to move the pink toy deeper and deeper into her 15-year-old pussy, getting closer and closer to her climax.

That was when she heard the faint sound of her door slowly opening. Jessie walked into the room, and found a naked Emma in sweet ecstasy.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" Jessie yelled

"I…uh…what are you doing home?" Emma asked back

"I missed my flight. Why are you masturbating when you should be at school?"

"I wanted to try out my new toy," Emma showed Jessie her pink dildo. "It just feels too good."

"Why have a plastic dildo when you can have the real thing?" Jessie took her Longhorns shirt and blue jeans off, revealing a C-cup breasts and a 7-inch long penis.

"You…you…you…you're a guy?!"

"No…" Jessie spread her legs and leaned back a little, showing Emma her pussy. "I'm sorta both. I have a vagina like most girls, but I also have a dick like most guys."

"Whoa…do you mind?" Emma bent down to look at the long penis in front of her.

"Not at all Emma."

Emma reached down and touched her nanny's dick. After a few seconds of examining the penis, Emma began to stroke it.

"Emma, why don't we take this to your bed?"

Emma lustfully led Jessie over to the bed and gently pushed her onto it. Emma leaned in and kissed Jessie, playing with her nanny's erect nipples.

Jessie sat up and poked Emma's pussy with her penis. Emma slowly lowered herself onto Jessie's member, gasping as the penis reached the farthest part of her vagina.

"Oh Jessie! Fuck me! Fuck me into next week!" Emma yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jessie stroked Emma's lust-filled face. "I can't really do much with you sitting on my dick."

"Oh…" Emma said realizing that she had been a little ignorant. Rather than allowing Jessie to lie down, she began to bounce on the 7-inch long penis; slowly and surely pushing both girls toward the farthest edges of ecstasy.

Emma was the first to cum, the walls of her pussy gripping her nanny's member. Surprisingly, however, Emma fell onto the bed while her nanny had not yet came.

"How come you didn't cum?" Emma asked. "Guys in porn usually cum at the same time the girl does."

"Believe me Emma, I almost did. But I have learned that if you're determined to do something, you can if you will yourself enough. I had to will myself to not cum just yet."

"Why Jessie?"

"Because Emma," Jessie paused, "I want to try fucking your ass."

Emma looked nervous. "Are…are….are you sure?"

"Emma, if you don't want me to, I won't."

"Okay, you can fuck my ass," Emma replied, "Just be gentle." Emma stood up and bent over, keeping her legs straight.

Jessie had a perfect view of Emma's smooth teen pussy and round ass. She leaned in and began to lick Emma's pussy. The sweet taste of Emma's essence filled Jessie's senses as Emma moaned at the pleasure her nanny's tongue was giving her.

Jessie stopped licking and began to talk. "Emma, before I fuck your asshole, I need you to clean it really well. So go into the bathroom and quickly clean up, okay?"

"Alright Jessie," Emma sped to the bathroom as Jessie sat down on Emma's bed.

After a few minutes, Emma came back and got back into the same position she was in before. Jessie stood up straight, and lined herself up with Emma's tight asshole. Jessie knew that she was still lubed with Emma's cum, so she didn't need any more lube.

"Are you ready Emma?"

"Mmhmm." Emma replied.

"Did you clean your ass like I asked?"

"Of course I did Jessie! Now fuck me!"

Slowly, Jessie slid her 7-inch member into Emma. Emma, surprisingly, moaned rather than yelling at the pleasure this penis was giving her. Eventually, Jessie was able to slide her entire penis into Emma's ass. She stayed that way for a few minutes, allowing Emma to sway her ass back and forth to get used to the length of the dick.

Afterwards, Jessie began to thrust into Emma. Emma felt each vibration of Jessie's hips colliding with her ass and the penis reaching the chasms of her asshole. Jessie's thrusts began to get so hard that Emma had to put her arms on the edge of her dresser in order to support her body.

As Jessie continued to thrust deeper and deeper into Emma, Emma moved her right hand and began to play with her pussy. Seeing that Emma was enjoying the treatment, Jessie began to play with Emma's breasts. Both Emma and Jessie were in complete ecstasy, and Emma could slowly feel Jessie's dick get even longer.

"Jessie, is your *ugh* dick supposed to *ugh* be getting *ugh* longer?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Emma. It happens when a guy—AHHH!" Jessie screamed as she came into Emma's asshole. The warm fluid that exploded into Emma's ass caused her to climax as well. Jessie pulled out of Emma and fell down onto the bed.

"Wow Emma, I've never came like that in my life," Jessie said in between pants.

"Your dick is amazing, Jessie! Do you want to this again sometime?"

"Whenever you want to is fine with me!"

"I love you, Jessie."

"I love you too, Emma."

They kissed once again and that was when the dream broke apart and Emma woke up in her blue cloud pajamas, her pants soaking with juice.

"Wow, what a dream!" Emma said with a smile, pulling out her pink dildo.


End file.
